


Hard Ascension

by starlitcities



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Love Bites, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, it's literally just smut, just read it alright, kagami mention, kise is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitcities/pseuds/starlitcities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is a shameless tease, and Kise loves every bit of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up, and wrote this.
> 
> I'm still new to smut /)///(\ so be nice.

“ _Aominecchi..._ ” Kise gasps, hips wriggling in both hot need and anticipation. He tugs hard at the restraints around his wrists, amber eyes glassy and mouth open, lips swollen and red from biting and battling. He looks good, ravaged, not enough for Aomine's taste but he's getting there.

Aomine smirks, leaning forward and smoothing a hand flat against Kise's abdomen, brushing over the definition of his body and back. He loves seeing Kise like this, ready for him, wanting, pleading. He draws a teasing finger from the bottom of Kise's abdomen to the tip of his swollen cock, swirling the pearlescent bead of pre-come like a glossy film over the head. It sends Kise shivering; Aomine loves his sensitivity.

“You want me?” He asks, low a thick. He watches Kise nod, arching his back off the bed and grinding himself against Aomine's front. He can't get much leverage with his hands tied above his head, stuck tight to the bed post, but Aomine can visibly see how much he wants this.

“Stop teasing, Aominecchi. Please, _please.”_

“Say it, baby.”

Aomine is shameless in bed for the most part. He only turns into a bit of a softy when the tension is high, and he's fucking Kise raw, and for some reason that round of sex was more vanilla and sweet than the others, so _I love you's_ are being thrown everywhere. Kise likes for Aomine to be gentle and loving, so Aomine obliges him, once he does his favorite thing.

“Fuck me,” Kise gasps, and he doesn't need to get all of the words out coherently. Aomine is already inside of him with one push, knocking the air out of his lungs and leaving him winded. He stares at the ceiling, chest heaving as he claws at oxygen. Aomine waits, holding still as he lets Kise regain his bearings.

Kise nods, telling Aomine that it's okay to move now. He licks his lips, staring up at a body sculpted by deities and kissed by the sun. He watches Aomine's lips curve into a wicked smile, his slate-blue eyes dark with a smolder and lust that drives both fear and excitement deep into Kise's core. One year ago, he never thought that he would ever get the shot to date Aomine. It was more of a passing observation, and he blew off his feelings as admiration and sexual frustration, because Kise wasn't the guy to just lay down with anyone, and Aomine was really cool.

He was surprised as hell when Aomine was the first to kiss him, accidentally, not really but Aomine called it an accident in a slightly drunken stupor until Kise kissed him back.

“Kise, you look so good,” Aomine praises, fingers dancing across the reddish purple love bites that Kise is considerably ignoring for now, because in the morning his agent is going to rip him a new one. He leans down and bites hard against Kise's neck, smirking against skin when Kise moans aloud and bucks against him. It sends pleasure washing over the both of them, and Kise decides he could really just come from Aomine moaning low and hot into his ear. His voice sounds so good, and Kise _lives_ to have Aomine moaning his name.

“These...hurt, you know.”

“I can't stop. I want to mark every part of you.”

“I think...you have,” Kise notes, “you even left one a little too close to—!” his words fly out in a breath of air when Aomine shifts his hips.

“All of you,” he breathes, hips thrusting slow, making sure the entirety of his cock slides in and out of Kise's hole. “I wish they were permanent,” Aomine sighs into Kise's ear, “Kise, you're so tight.”

Kise grits his teeth, growling at Aomine as he yanks hard on the restraints—his wrists are positively aching by now. “Aominecchi, faster! Faster, please!”

“Not yet,” Aomine shakes his head, pushing wide on Kise's knee and entering him fully, balls deep, shuddering as Kise's body responds pleasantly to him. He loves taking Kise like this, slow and teasing. There's a kind of burn that builds, a wanting need that turns Kise into a whimpering, crying mess, unravelled almost completely beneath Aomine. He fights it every time, not knowing why he's fighting but he does, and he reaches a breaking point, where he starts to beg.

“So good, baby, just like this,” Aomine says, and Kise wants to scratch that smug grin off of his face. There's nothing good about this slow teasing, the every so often brush of his prostate that lets him know what he could have, but never gets there. “You're dripping for me, oh man, that's so hot,” Aomine sighs, and he isn't lying. He's got quite the restraint on him too, not hurrying and pounding Kise into oblivion. Watching pre-come drip from his cock onto his stomach has Aomine almost over the edge, but he holds tight. It's so much better to let this happen slow.

“So mean, Aominecchi, you're so mean,” Kise blinks hard, turning his head away when his watery eyes become too much. Aomine brings him back, kissing him slow, smiling against the high pitched whine that jumps out of Kise when he pulls out of him completely, only to reseat himself again. “Please, Aominecchi, I'll do anything. Just.. _please.”_

Aomine looks down at Kise, seeing him heaving for air, his stomach slick with his own pre-come, eyes burning with desire and pointed right at him. _“_ Anything? Alright, what do you want?”

“You know damn well! Take me already. Harder than this... please! Fuck me, Aominecchi,” Kise whines, unabashed and desperate, hips rolling over Aomine's cock in a way that makes him twitch with the carnal lust he's been restraining. He reaches up and undoes the restraint, a gleam passes over his eyes and he moves his hands down to Kise's hips, pressing his spine flat against the mattress.

Aomine is suddenly harsher, and his slow grind turns to wild thrusts that fall into a rhythm. He arches back and looks down at himself, that slow burn spiraling into the rest of his body and intensifying as he watches all of his cock disappear inside of Kise, fast, needy, hungry. It's only fuel to his stamina when he hears Kise come entirely loose beneath him, moaning his name in silvery tones, gasping in staccato's of grunts and moans because each harsh thrust cuts out his voice and replaces it with something raw.

“Gods, Aominecchi— _fuck—_ yes! Harder, I'm—!”

Aomine can feel it building. He's amazed, honestly, whenever it came to the others he'd ever taken to bed he always had to come up with something in his wild imagination, filling it filthy and crude to get himself off. But with Kise, he didn't need to even think. It was just so primal, the way he molded with him, the way he fucked him. His mind was hazy with euphoria and all he needed was to look at Kise, covered in his love bites, glistened with sweat, cheeks rouged and screaming his name. This is the best; teasing Kise to a point of break and then fucking him hard like there isn't going to be a tomorrow.

“Right there, yes, right there,” Kise groans, feeling Aomine hit his sweet spot over and over. He digs his nails hard into Aomine's shoulders, moving them down his back. There are definitely going to be marks tomorrow for that.

Aomine snags a lip between his teeth as he feels himself start to slip. “Baby, I'm close,” he grunts, his fingertips digging into the back of one of Kise's pallor thighs.

“C-Come! Aominecchi! _I'm coming!”_ Kise drops his head back into the pillow, feeling the burn that Aomine teased him with for so long finally hit it's peak. Somewhere he hears Aomine murmur, “come, Kise.” It doesn't wash over him, it bursts, and it makes his back arch and his eyes squeeze shut, Aomine's name on his lips lost in some kind of struggle between a moan and a scream. He comes hard, and it's cataclysmic as toes curl and his cock jumps, spilling white hot onto his chest and stomach.

Aomine loves watching Kise drop into his orgasm. The blonde starts to shake violently, proof of good sex and _Gods_ does he look beautiful, come splashing the both of them as he doesn't even try to stop the strangled noises he's making. “So beautiful,” Aomine shakes his head, and somewhere in Kise's clenching around him and quivering does he come too.

His thrusts turn erratic, shifting into hard, disjointed grinds into Kise as he spills inside of him. A heavy breath of air leaves his lungs, hips twitching a few more times before he finally pulls out.

Aomine leans over and flops down onto Kise, lazily kissing him. It's more breathing into each other than it is kissing, but it doesn't matter, not when he feels Kise's arms wrap around him lovingly. They lie in silence for what seems like forever as they let themselves float down from the hard ascension of an earth shattering orgasm. Both of them shaky, Kise well fucked and Aomine spent, it takes them a while before either of them start to talk.

“I love you,” Aomine hums, nuzzling against Kise's cheek. His kisses are softer now, voice gentle, “I love you so much.” Kise hums against him, whimpering when Aomine's hip brushes against his cock. As hypersensitive as he is right now, anything sends him shivering. “You like it when I'm gentle after,” Aomine murmurs.

“Yeah... because you're not like this with anybody else,” Kise sighs, feeling Aomine's lips curve against his throat, leaving gentle kisses rather than harsh love bites.

“You're right. It's just you.”

Kise kisses him, laughing when Aomine's fingers run up the length of his sides. “Stop, I'm ticklish!”

“I know,” Aomine smiles, “sorry about your hips. I can't help myself with you,” Aomine thumbs over the forming bruises on the hip bones he loves so much.

“Sorry about your back,” Kise winces, and Aomine just shakes his head. “It's nothing new. And...I'm not the model.”

“Yeah, my agent is going to kill me,” Kise groans, and he punches Aomine gently against his pectoral. “You're such a jerk, Aominecchi. I thought I was going to die.”

Aomine rolls his eyes at how dramatic Kise gets afterwards; he always forgets that part. “Please, you loved it. You love it when I tease you like this.”

Kise knows his agent is going to kill him for these marks. But he also knows that it's so bad already, a few more couldn't hurt, and while he denies with everything that he hates the way Aomine teases him, he really doesn't. But it's time for revenge.

Kise rolls them over and sits on top of him, eyes dark with intention as he reaches up and restrains Aomine's hands above his head. “You think you can do better?”

“Aominecchi, I'm going to make a mess of you,” Kise smirks, and this time, Aomine has half a mind to be slightly scared.

 

* * *

 

 

Kise went to work that next day, positively radiant, despite his agent having a conniption over him being covered in Aomine's handy work. He smiled apologetically to his agent, holding up a bag of new makeup supplies as a peace offering.

“You're still fired,” she snarled, somewhat sarcastically.

 

* * *

 

“Dude, are you fucking serious?!” Kagami hisses, glaring hard at Aomine who stands in his jersey, love bites and scratch marks peeking out of every part of him. It's not unusual for Aomine to show up covered in remnant symbols of mind-blowing sex—in fact his team actually counts on it—but this was a particular day where they needed Aomine to come clean.

“ _Picture_ day, _Ahomine_.”

Aomine just cracks a wry smile of apology. “Just...stick me in the back somewhere?”

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh golly I need to put my computer away.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it though!
> 
> Reach me on my tumblr [Tumblr](http://fukuchan.god.jp) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/tendousatori)!


End file.
